Deceiving Smiles Part 1 Sirius Black Love Story
by MaryKristine08
Summary: Mary is attending a real school of magic after being home schooled since she was 11. With the help of her best friend and neighbor, Mary will learn how the real magic world works and what it is like to fall in love. Of course we could all guess you the lu


Deceiving Smiles Part 1 A Sirius Black Love Story

"What did you say her name was again?" Sirius asked lazily.

The 'group' was leaving the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius, and Remus had all missed breakfast that Saturday morning. The boys had stayed up late playing wizard chess which caused them to sleep in later then usual.

"Sirius! Pay attention when I'm talking to you! I said her name is Mary."

Lily had just informed them of her best friend arriving a few weeks later then all the students at the beginning of the year. It had been two weeks since classes first started.

Lily turned around to the boys walking slowly behind her, "Because you three were having fun last night you missed her sorting! I was so happy when she got into Gryffindor!" Lily did a little twirl. "Dumbledore told me Mary had got exploring the school grounds."

Sirius paused in mid-step, "Is that why you woke us all up, to go wander around the school till we find this girl!" Sirius yelled while staring at Lily.

"Yes that's just the reason. I did want to go by myself." Lily plainly stated and continued walking out to the open hall that led outside.

James and Remus giggle and poked Sirius while he just pouted a bit before following.

"You guys are going to love Mary!" Lily chirped out, "She is the cutest thing you will ever meet! She is even cuter when she talks!"

James walked a bit faster so he was next to Lily, "How does her talking make her cuter exactly?" he asked with a raised brow to Lily.

"Because," she started and pointed a finger at him, "Mary is family mainly speaks in Japanese since they moved here from Japan while she was only five. The family it self isn't Japanese but Irish and German really." The guys just look at her.

Lily stopped right in front of a corner that led to a outside hall along the castle. "Well when she talks sometimes it's a mixture of both Japanese and English. I've known her long enough to understand what she is saying. I'm just telling you three now you won't be surprised." Sirius raised his hand. "Yes what is it?" Lily asked in a very inpatient tone.

He put his hand down and asked, "Doesn't ever get annoying if she is speaking two different languages at once! I really don't want to spend half my day in the library trying to figure out what she is saying to me!"

"Well you won't have to spend the day there if you just tell her you don't understand!" Lily shouted back. "But trust me it's not hard to understand what she is saying most of the time. You guys are smart and will catch on in no time. Well maybe not Sirius, he is a bit slow." She taunted and started walking again,

Sirius was about to say something back but then closed his mouth and just followed from the back of the group.

As soon as Lily turned the corner she stopped suddenly without warning. Causing James to walk into her from behind, which caused Remus to walk right into James stopped form, leaving Sirius to be the only person paying attention. He just smoothly walked around the little line they had made and stood next to James and looked down the hall to where Lily's eyes were.

Sirius took in a sharp breath at what he saw.

There was a girl there. She was about half down the walkway. The hall had a solid wall on the left side and a wall that went half way up with columns here and there making it appear to have giant widows. She was leaning over the side wall through an opening looking outside. The girl wore a fitted green shirt that had a Mountain Dew logo on it, fitted jeans that flared out at the bottom covering her black boots, with a black belt. The jeans were low rise and her shirt was pushed up a little showing some of her stomach.

Sirius had never seen someone with hair as beautiful as the persons in front of his eyes. The girl's hair went down to he middle of her back in long layers. The color was a light brown with a reddish tint to it in some places where it shined in the sun. It almost appeared to be a golden color altogether. Her skin was glowing in the sun with a light tan to it.

The girl let out a small sign that brought Sirius back out of his daze.

Lily seemed to suddenly come back to life and skipped forward a few steps before stopping and yelling in a sing-song voice, "Mary-chan!" Lily threw one arm in the air and waved wildly as Mary turned to look at her.


End file.
